Naruto is Back!
by Neozangetsu
Summary: Naruto died in a last attempt to destroy the Akatsuki. He succeeded, and he also got a second chance at life. He goes back in time, six years after Kyuubi's attack. How will he change the future? NarutoxHarem. Oh sorry people! Polls are closed.
1. Goodbye

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, he would be totally kickass!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter 1:_****_ A New Beginning_**

Naruto Uzumaki had made many accomplishments in life.

He beat the dreaded Orochimaru.

He brought back Sasuke and removed his curse seal.

He defeated most of the Akatsuki.

He mastered a lot of jutsu.

He found out about his family.

He was respected by the village.

And...

He got on good terms with Kyuubi.

Naruto Uzumaki had given his life to protect those he cares about. He always made it his nindo to keep his promises and never give up. He was always kind and he always forgave others. He never held any ill will against most and he always changed people for the better. But this was the day, that this hero finally died.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Akatsuki Base_**

Naruto had killed the last of the Akatsuki with a final kamikazi explosion using his and Kyuubi's chakra. He managed to save the lives of many, his friends, his perverted teacher, his motherlike figure, and his surrogate brother.

"Naruto! Naruto! Please hang on!" Tsunade yelled out, crying tears of pain and sadness.

"Sorry Baa-chan. But I think it's finally my time." Naruto said in a weak voice.

"Damnit Gaki! If you can save my life, why can't you save yours damnit?!" his perverted sensei, Jiraiya said also in tears.

"Because to save you and everybody else, I had to give up my life." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto, don't leave me without a brother or a family again." Sasuke said, trying his best to stay strong.

"Sorry bro, but you still got Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and everybody else don't you?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, please pull through, I don't want to fail you like I did Minato-sensei." Kakashi said, visible eye crying.

"You never failed him Kakashi-sensei. And you never failed me. Don't beat yourself up." Naruto said smiling to his father figure.

"Naruto, don't go, you were always like an older brother to me." Sakura said bawling out tears.

"And I always will. I'll try to watch over everybody." Naruto said, turning to his little sister.

"I'm truly sorry I left you guys like this, you were all the family I never had. I finally learned what it's like when someone cares for you like this. Don't be sad, live out your lives to their fullest, and don't sulk over me all the time, I not gone forever cause I'm gonna be in each of your hearts. I'm sorry but now it's time..." Naruto fell limp, and everybody started crying.

(A/N: Sob...sob...sob...sob... what a way to go!...sob...I salute you Naruto!)

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Naruto's mindscape_**

Naruto woke up in the confinds of his mind. He changed it ever since Kyuubi started complaining about the sewers. Yes, Kyuubi said she wanted a nicer place, and yes, she is a girl and is very kind. The reason she attacked Konoha was because she was controlled by one Madara Uchiha. But that is another story. Naruto finally had it with her complaints and changed it into something like a resort. Kyuubi nearly hugged Naruto to death and started to thank him repeatedly and started listing the complaints she had with the sewer. Anyway, he started walking until he got to Kyuubi's room and found her sitting in her chair. She motioned him to take a seat and they began talking.

"So Kyu-chan, it looks like I'm finally dead ain't it?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, Naruto-kun, but it is not the end. Kami-sama and shinigami-sama wanted make a deal with you**." Kyuubi said.

"WHAT?! Why would they wanna make a deal with me?"

**"Well Naruto-kun, it's because you didn't deserve to die and they wanted to give you a second chance."**

"Wow, they like me that much?"

**"Yes, you have, and nobody has ever been respected by both gods so easily. So, like I said, you will be given a second chance."**

**"We had a talk and we figured out a solution. We will send you back six years after my attack but it will be like you never existed. You are not born from your parents but you still have your traits from them. You will still have your memories and most of your powers." **

"Do I get to keep you, Oblivion, and Oathkeeper?" Naruto asked. He forged both Oblivion and Oathkeeper with his own hands. They were the greatest katanas in all of the land. They never broke, and they never rusted. They were made with the greatest materials in all the lands. Oblivion was a black katana with a black sheath and it had a silver dragon wrapped around it. The blade was black and it had a silver edge. The guard was a silver five-pointed star. The hilt was made nicely and it fitted Naruto's grip perfectly. There was also a nice purple diamond embedded at the bottom of the hilt. Oblivion represented the power Naruto needed to protect those close to him. Oathkeeper was a white katana in a white sheath with a golden dragon wrapped around it. It had a shiny white blade with a golden edge. The guard was a golden five-pointed star. The hilt was white and it also fit into Naruto hand perfectly. It had a shiny golden diamond embedded at the bottom of the hilt. Oathkeeper represented his will to protect those he holds dear.

**"Yes, those swords are bonded with you after all. They'll follow you anywhere. Heck, if somebody else tried to take them, they would just reappear in your hands! Anyway, you have your powers, your swords, you will be in a six-year old body when you come out, and even though I hate this, you won't have me in you anymore, Naruto-kun." **Kyuubi said saddened.

"What?! Why not?!" Naruto said angered.

**"I get sealed into Nariko because you never became Minato's child. Nariko is born instead. So Minato had to use her. Minato and Kushina will not die either because Sarutobi used himself as the sealer in that moment in time. But to replace me as you tenant will be Okami, the ten tailed wolf, the strongest of the bijuu. He is kind and a bit of a prankster. He is also wise and sage-like, so he and you will have a bit in common. Of course he could've chosen if he wanted to do it or not, but after he heard about you from kami-sama, he immeadiately agreed. I'm sorry Naruto-kun but after this, it's goodbye."**

"Kyu-chan, if I see Nariko, I'm bound to see you again! And if I don't, I'll still remember you Kyu-chan. I always will." Naruto then embraced her in a hug which brought tears to Kyuubi's eyes.

"So, I guess, goodbye for now Kyu-chan." Naruto said crying also.

**"Goodbye for now Naruto-kun." **Kyuubi said giving Naruto a sad smile.

And they were both gone in flashes of light.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Okay people I need a vote.

NarutoxNariko

NarutoxNarikoxKyuubi

Naruto Harem

Until next time! DATTEBAYO!!


	2. Polls

I don't own Naruto or any Manga, anime, etc. However, I do own this story.

Okay the layout is:

NarutoXNariko-1

NarutoXNarikoXKyuubi-4

Naruto Harem-12

Okay harem it is! Okay, since this is a harem, I need you to vote on who will be in it my fans!

Nariko and Kyuubi will be in no matter what so here are the lovely ladies you can all choose from!

Mitarashi Anko- Misunderstood snake mistress of the leaf. She is tokubetsu jounin rank and is an expert at assasinations. She has been called 'snake bitch' and was treated badly because of her previous ties to Orochimaru. She wears a mask to cover her emotions. She acts sadistic but is really frightened and emotional.

Yuuhi Kurenai- The Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf. She dislikes perverts, late people (A/N:coughsputtercough Kakashi fits both categories coughhackcough),and rapists. No real secrets.

Inuzuka Hana- Daughter of the head of the Inuzuka clan. She is the older brother of Kiba and is the older daughter and one of the heirs to her clan I believe. No real secrets I've heard of.

Uzuki Yugao- Is part of Anbu. She... ok I don't know heck about her but if you do feel free to vote for her!

Momochi Haku(A/N:female version. I do NOT like yaoi)- She discovered her kekkei genkai when she was a kid and her father tried to kill her because of her. She was taken in by Momochi Zabuza and was adopted as his daughter. Kekkei genkai is the ability to control ice.

Ichiraku Ayame- Is the daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi. She is the co-owner of the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Yamanaka Ino- Daughter of the head of the Yamanaka clan. She has a good grip on family jutsu and has potential to be a good kunoichi. Her family also owns a flower shop.

Hyuuga Hinata- Daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan. She is very shy and timid girl. She is constantly mistreated by her father and always put down. She has a inferiority complex. She stutters alot in speech. Nariko helps her out of this flunk.

(A/N:insert last name here) Shizune- She was Tsunade of the Sannin's apprentice and left with her after her Uncle Dan died. She is a very skilled medic nin.

Sabaku no Temari- Daughter of the Kazekage in the Village of Suna (A/N: Is this the right name of the sand village?) She battles with an iron fan and is very proficient at using wind chakra. She cares alot about her brothers.

Nii Yugito- Daughter of the Raikage of Kumo. She is the jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata.

(A/N: Don't know last name) Yukie- Is the princess of the Village or kingdom place hidden in the snow. I'd be lying if I said I knew alot about her.

Higurashi (A/N: made up a last name because I give up on trying to find a last name.) Ten-ten -Is the weapon expert of Konoha. She is a member of team nine or Team Gai as some may call it. She wears her hair in two buns.

(A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD!! I'VE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO FUCKING LAST NAME!! AAAARRRGGGHH!! GODDAMNIT!!) Konan- member of the infamous Akatsuki. She has blue hair and has the ability to do stuff with origami.

Nibi no Nekomata- The two tailed bijuu of legend. Sealed in Nii Yugito

(Pant)...(pant)... those...(wheeze)...are...(cough)...the ... people...elegible... for... the... harem ...other... than... Nariko... and Kyuubi

Whew.. You people can only choose five from these 15 ladies. So when each of you vote, choose five women. The five women with the highest vote will be in the harem!

The sooner you people vote, the sooner I can start a new chapter! So get voting so that I can plan accordingly.

So my lovely fans, until then, DATTEBAYO!!


	3. Back at Konoha

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, this harem could come true.

Ohoho! It looks like my crowd has little Naruto getting involved with the older women eh? Okay here are the girls in the harem:

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Haku

Ayame

Hinata

Temari

Yugito/Nibi (A/N: My mistake, they're both practically the same girl.)

Tenten

Ino

Konan

Yugao

And yes people, I lied to you. I was going to include more girls in the Harem. So now, Naruto has a total of 12 future wives. Rejoice! Rejoice! I only included the peeps with more than one vote.

Okay so its official and the polls are closed! Hope ya like chappy 2!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter 2: Back at the Village_**

Back at least four miles away from the leaf village, our blonde haired six-year old hero was coming to. Naruto had awoken with a sense of dread and sadness ever since Kyuubi had to leave. But he felt alot more powerful afterwards. Naruto then remembered the conversation he had with his red-haired vixen and tried to mentally talk with the new beast inside of him.

'_Hello! Hello! Okami-sama, are you there?' _Naruto asked his new tenant.

'**_Yawn... Yep! Nice to meet you pup! I guess that you must be this Naruto kid ne?'_** A deep voice said inside his head.

'_Uh... yes I am. I guess you're my new tenant Okami-sama.'_

**_'Yep! But please just Okami would be nice. You make me sound REALLY old there, pup'_**

_'Oh well sorry there Okami. I have to get used to ya being my new tenant.'_

**_'No offence taken, pup. I kinda have to get used to you also'_**

_'Alright then, do you know where we are Okami?'_

**_'We're about 4 miles away from your old village pup.'_**

_'Thanks. We better... Oh sweet Kami I don't have any fuckin clothes!'_

**_'Oh, hehe, sorry I forgot to mention that. I'll make ya a new look and a new wardrobe.'_** Okami then covered Naruto in a swirl of silver chakra. After he came out he looked totally different from before. His whisker marks were gone, his face was totally clear. He now had silver streaks running through his blonde hair, making it shine in the sunlight. He had on a black muscle shirt with a silver kanji for 'Okami' on it. He was wearing a silver sweater like thing with a hood. He had black Anbu-like pants. He had black combat boots with silver steel toe plates. He wore black, fingerless gloves with silver steel covering the knuckles. His body had become very masculine and he looked strong. His blue eyes had a rim of silver going around it.

**'_Okay, pup. Now look in the lake to see yourself.' _**Okami ordered.

Naruto did so and was astonished by his transformation. He looked so different but knew he had to go through this change sooner or later.

**_'You are now a chick magnet pup! Make me proud and get lots of women!'_** Okami proclaimed.

_'Not you too Okami. Man, are all my friends perverts? Ah well, I guess I'd better go for Konoha now. Talk to ya later Okami.'_ Naruto said runnng off towards the gates of his old village.

'**_Alright, I'll just sleep then...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' _**Okami had been K.O'd.

'_Lazy wolf.'_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Near the Village Gates_**

As Naruto was speeding towards the village, he was seen only as a gold and silver streak among those who saw him. As he neared the village he picked up speed hoping to not be seen by the guards. He went faster, and faster, and faster until he zoomed past the guards at the gates. Nobody saw him enter, so he didn't have to worry about getting taken away by Anbu.

'_This village stays the same no matter what time I see it in.' _Naruto mused to himself as he kept walking deeper and deeper into the village.

He walked though the roads reminiscing all the good and bad times he had in the village. All the beatings, all the new friends he made, all of them were either precious memories, or things he'd like to forget. He passed through Team 7's old training ground, and chuckled when he remembered when he was tied to the stump.

'_Heh, I was always the dobe and the idiot back then. I got tied to this very post when I tried to cheat during Kakashi-sensei's test.' _He felt the bark of the stump, and remembered all the thrashing he had to do to struggle out of the rope.

He kept walking and found himself near the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He remembered getting his first hot meal there, and that was how he got addicted to the stuff.

_'Teuchi-jisan and Ayame-nee-chan never saw me as a monster. They were always kind to me, and I kept on eating here ever since.' _Naruto smiled to himself at the memory and kept walking forward.

He soon found himself at the park where he almost got to kiss Sakura while he was henged as Sasuke.

_'I almost got myself a kiss from the girl I had a giant crush on. I kinda find it hard to see her as a love interest now. I always played the older brother role after I came back from my training trip. We've kinda been like that ever since.'_ He looked and saw the ghostly image of almost getting his kiss, but also when he had to rush to the bathroom. He chuckled again, and marched forward.

He passed through the roads of the village, hearing all of the hustle and bustle of the shops and such. He walked through with a reminiscent smile on his face, but soon found it gone when he heard a scream in the distance with his advanced hearing. He rushed through the alleyways trying to find the source. But when he did find what he was looking for, he found himself in utter rage.

He found three older men ganging up on two beaten young girls at least his age in his new body. The first girl was wearing a torn up orange kimono with blue flowers on it. She had blonde hair tied up into two pigtails. She had deep blue eyes covered with tears. What caught most his attention though was the two whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. The other girl was wearing a torn up blood red kimono with yellow flowers on it. The girl had long red hair going down her back. She had red slitted eyes also in tears. She, unlike her friend though, had three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. The way the men looked at these girls, was with hatred and lust which disgusted Naruto.

"Haha you demon bitch we finally got you!" The first man said.

"You and your friend there are gonna have 'fun' with us." The second one said.

"First, were gonna torture you slowly, and then you're gonna be beggin for us to take you. Next, after we're done fucking you, we're gonna kill you. Finally liberating Konoha of its demon." The last man explained with a maniacal laugh.

'_No! That's Kyu-chan and Nariko! Damned bastards, still seeing a simple jinchuuriki as the demon they hold. These guys would even sink so low as to rape two six year old girls! May kami have mercy on them, because I ain't!!' _Naruto then sprang into action, and he did a shunpo(1) in between the guys and the two girls, which startled the heck out of both groups.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Oh, it's just a kid. Well gaki if you don't know, that little bitch with the blonde hair has the Kyuubi sealed in her. And the red-head is friends with that demon. So we're gonna finish what the third Hokage started and we're gonna kill them." The leader said smugly.

"Oh, is that so? Well can I take a crack at the demon and her friend then?" Naruto asked picking up a large rock.

"Sure gaki! Take a shot." The leader said.

Both girls were utterly frightened now. As the boy in front of them started walking towards them. He was finally up to them, but instead of hitting with the rock like everybody thought he was going to do, he through the large rock at the three men knocking all three of them to the ground.

"What the hell! You said you were gonna hit the demon!" The leader said angrily.

Naruto smirked and replied. "The only demons I see are you! Beating on two young girls and then have the nerve to rape them afterwards! They are only innocent girls, and just because one of them has a demon inside of them, you think that the jailor is the demon itself! You three disgust me and you don't deserve to live! I'm am totally gonna kill you all now!"

All three men laughed and the leader said, "Ha! A little punk like you thinks he can beat three jounin by himself! Kid, you are gonna die for protecting that demon!"

"I'm much more powerful then you think temes." Naruto said with a smirk, flaring out all of his chakra and sending powerful killing intent.

The men were now scared of the boy in front of them. The KI he projected practically foretold their deaths by his hands. Naruto stuck out both arms. He summoned Oblivion to his right hand and it appeared in a flash of darkness. He summoned Oathkeeper to his left hand and it appeared in a flash of light. He spun both katanas in his hands and clashed them together. He got into stance, and he disappeared in a gold and silver flash. He beheaded the first man and moved to the next one. The second man found both his arms cut off and he got stabbed in the head. Naruto made his move on the leader and he stabbed the guy brutally through the heart. He flicked the blood off both his blades and they disappeared in a flash of light and a flash of darkness.

He turned to both girls only to find them out cold and in critical condition. He quickly made his way to them and put Nariko on his back, while he held Kyuubi bridle style. He leaped up into the air, and quickly tried to make his way to the hospital, despite his chakra exhaustion.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Konoha Hospital Building_**

Naruto rushed as fast as his six-year old body would take him. He pushed his limits until he made it to the building. He barged though the doors and found a woman with brown hair, and two paint-like triangles on her cheeks.

"Please! Miss! I need you to take care of these two! They've been hurt by two jounin and need help fast! Please!" Naruto cried out.

He immeadiately caught the woman's attention and she quickly rushed to Naruto's side taking both girls, while Naruto collapsed to the ground. The woman panicked and soon called for help.

"Emergency! Two patients in critical condition! One with a case of severe exhaustion. I need all available nurses and doctors here stat!" The woman called out.

Other nurses and doctors rushed to the scene and gasped at the situation. They split into three groups and each one took care of a different child. They got stretchers and they all rushed the patients to their hospital room for treatment.

"That boy, he just saved Minato-sensei's daughter and Kyu. I'd better get sensei now and tell him." the woman said as she shunshined to the Hokage office.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_30 minutes later_**

A blonde Hokage was quickly making his way to through the hospital with his wife and two students with him. He was worried. His daughter and her friend were in critical condition and they just barely made it through.

"Damnit! Why are most people so ignorant these days." Minato complained.

"It makes me sick. But we gotta make sure both of them are safe." His wife, Kushina, said.

"If I ever find those men I will kill them personally." Kakashi said angerily.

They all rushed through the hospital until they made it to the room.

"Is this the room, Rin?" Minato asked.

"Yes, they should be fine after all the treatment they recieved, sensei." Rin reassured him.

Minato nodded, and he walked in and found both girls coming to. He and Kushina rushed to their sides to make sure they were okay.

"Nariko, Kyuubi, are you two alright?" Both husband and wife said at the same time.

Nariko smiled and nodded, while Kyuubi started to explain to them what had transpired.

"Well the good thing is you two are safe." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Yeah if it weren't for that boy with the two swords, Kyuubi-nee-chan and I wouldn't have been saved!" Nariko said happily.

"Wait. Where is he? What the hell happened to him?!" Kyuubi said frantically looking around the room.

"Don't worry. If you want to visit him now, he should be in the room across the hall." Rin said smiling.

Both girls immeadiately jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. They opened it and went to the hospital room across the hall. Opening another door, they both found Naruto fully awake. Both girls rushed at him and glomped him. They soon started crying in his chest and they repeated 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto started rubbing the girls backs and started comforting them.

The adults went in the room and found the scene heartwarming. Minato walked up to Naruto and gave him a good pat on the back, while Kushina gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving them kid. I really don't know how to repay you for saving these two." Minato said gratefully.

"Yes, I can't put any gratitude I have into words." Kushina said.

"No, it was no trouble at all. You don't have to repay me anything. Mr..."

"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Minato-kun's wife."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, Minato-sensei's student."

"I'm Inuzuka Rin, also Minato-sensei's student."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm...

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I need a fake last name!'_

**_'Use Kazuma, pup.' _**Okami suggested.

_'Oh! You're finally awake! How come you didn't help me!?'_

**_'I was out cold. Sorry pup.' _**Okami said sheepishly.

_'Fuck it! I don't care anymore! Just don't do it again!'_

"... I'm Kazuma Naruto, pleased to meetcha." Naruto recovered quickly.

"Thank you for saving me and Kyuubi-nee-chan, Naruto-kun." Nariko said happily.

"Yes, thank you for all you've done, Naruto-kun" Kyuubi said.

"It was no trouble at all you two. I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty tired after fighting those jounin." Nariko said, both her and Kyuubi detaching themselves from him.

"Well, they weren't that tough. I killed all three of them but I just suffered from chakra exhaustion." Naruto reassured.

It took the adults to contemplate that information for a minute. They all had their jaws on the floor and they could only stare bug-eyed at Naruto. After five minutes of being stared at, Naruto had finally been getting annoyed. His eye was twitching for a bit until he finally decided to break the silence.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You-you j-just killed three jounin ranked ninjas!?" Minato asked, still bug-eyed.

"Uh yeah. Is there a problem?" Naruto asked again.

"Kami kid! You just killed three high ranking ninjas, and you're what, six years old!?" Kakashi asked, just as bug-eyed as his sensei.

"Yes. I still don't see the problem." Naruto replied.

"How could you... ah nevermind! You sure are a weird one Naruto." Minato said back to normal.

"So I've been told. I guess since I'm done answering your questions I can leave now, right?" Naruto asked getting off the bed.

"Wait Naruto-kun! Aren't you going to stay?" Nariko asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no family or money to support myself. I've been an orphan all my life." Naruto said sadly.

"Well, Naruto-kun, that's gonna change, because you are going to live with us!" Kushina said firmly.

"A-are you sure Kushina-dono, I don't want to be a burden on you all." Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you can save my daughter and her friend like that, you are no burden! And besides, you need a family. You don't need to be alone anymore." Minato said softly.

"Alright then. I'll stay." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"YAY! Naruto-kun is staying!" Nariko said, both her and Kyuubi glomping Naruto.

"Ugh... c-can't b-breath." Naruto said, under the pressure of the two girls. All the adults were just standing there and laughing at Naruto's predicament. And they all thought the same thing.

'_Konoha is going to be a lot more interesting from now on'_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

(1)Shunpo- Naruto invented this jutsu from his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu. It is much faster and it requires great chakra control. This jutsu increases the user's speed and one step from shunpo could go a mile. Distance depend on the amount of chakra used.

You know, I feel like I rushed this a bit. I don't know but ah well.

Until then, my lovely fans. DATTEBAYO!!


End file.
